Faith A Justin Bieber Story
by HSMtoHSM2
Summary: Not related to HSM-- in any ways... PLEASE READ INSIDE! Description also inside!
1. Chapter 1

AN:I'm writing this in an me version. No girl name mentioned in the story. So every girl that truly loves Justin :) can kinda think that they are the girl :) Also, I do not own anything or anybody and if I get any facts wrong, don't hate me, okay? ALSO, THIS IS JUST THE FIRST CHAPTER, IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE LET ME KNOW, SO I CAN START WRITING THE SECOND EPISODE TODAY! ALSO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, TELL ABOUT THIS STORY TO YOUR FRIENDS, WHO ARE JB-S FANS, THEY'D LIKE THIS, I'M SURE. The reason for that is that I'm not going to upload anything before I've gotten 20 reviews, okay?

Here we go...

Faith.

Episode one: Meeting the guys.

_'' I gripped the CD in my hands even harder, nervous, as I stood in front of the tall building. I still couldn't believe that I had been given this chance. One of the talent agents in Island Records had seen my YouTube videos about me singing and invited me to an interview. Maybe I'll get this right. I opened the huge glass door and walked up to the reception table. The blonde-haired woman looked at me and smiled softly before holding up one finger showing me to wait. She answered the phone and said in a melodic voice:_

_''Hello, Island Records here. How can I help you? – No I'm sorry, Mr. Usher is busy right now, can I leave a message?'' She grabbed a notepad and a pen and wrote down a long story in an incredible speed.'' Okay, I'll make sure Mr. Usher gets the message. Have a nice day. Good-bye.'' She hung up. She turned to me._

''I'm sorry you had to wait. Do you have an appointment?'' She smiled at me sweetly.

''Uh yes, three o'clock. Usher.'' I said with a small voice.

''Oh, another talent? I hope you'll make it we'd need it...'' She saw someone walking in and smiled as they stopped next to me at the table. ''Hello Mr. Bieber, here's the key.'' She handed him a silver key, then turned back to me.

''Thank you Blair'' I heard HIS voice, geez I almost fainted but my legs were as stiff as rock...

''So here's the paper, go to the 20-th floor, then turn right, walk to the end of the corridor, turn left, walk to the end of that corridor, then make another left turn and third door on your right. Good luck.''

''I'll need that''I mumbled and then walked to the elevator and saw the doors closing but then HIM reacting, seeing me, and pushed the wait button. And the doors opened. I walked in and thanked him. ''Thank you.''

He smiled at me. ''No problem.'' We both reached for the number 20 but I pulled my hand back before our hands could touch. The ride up was excruciatingly (if that's a word: D) long. I could hear his steady breathing and my heart pounding like hell. I flushed a deep red and hoped he wouldn't hear it. But just for my luck, he did. ''Calm down, I'm sure you'll do great. Usher won't let just anyone in he's office. So I'm sure you'll do great. So where are you from?''

''Atlanta.''

''Welcome to NY.''

''Thanks...''

The elevator clung and the doors opened. He let me out first and I'd forgotten everything the lady had told me downstairs. Justin chuckled ''You want me to show you where to go? I got lost here my first time as well.''

''That would be nice.'' He walked in front of me and I followed him patiently. We finally came to the double doors and Justin opened them and walked in.

''Hey Usher'' He walked to Usher and they did some kind of a handshake...boy stuff.. '' I brought you someone.'' He turned around and motioned me to walk more into the room since I was still standing at the door, holding the CD and being quiet.

''Oh your here, nice to meet you, I'm Usher, come and take a seat. Justin, are you staying or..?''

''I actually came to finish my second album.. but if you want me to stay, I could.''

They both looked at me. ''I prefer as less listeners as possible.'' Then I saw Usher winking at Justin and Justin smiled back at him, like there had been some kind of secret language between those two. Anyway Justin left the room and Usher sat down at his desk. I handed him the paper I was given downstairs. He nodded and then spoke.

''So tell me a little bit of yourself. Then we'll listen to your voice, okay?'' I nodded and started to tell him stuff about me.

''I was born in California, but I moved to Atlanta when I was 5. I'm home schooled, I'm 15 and my birthday is in June.''

''Why did you move?''

''Uhm... my parents divorced...''

''Oh..I'm sorry, I didn't know.''

''It's okay... my parents still get along so I see my dad couple times a month.''

''Oh.. well... that's good...What kind of music do you like to listen?''

''Everything that has a good beat to it. But I also like some classical songs..''

''Can you bring an example?''

''Uhm.. Debussy's Clair de Lune.. that's basically not a song but...that's the only song I that I can play on the piano..''

''Wow...What other instruments can you play?''

''Well.. I'm not that good on the piano, but I have also learned to play the guitar.''

''Which one do you play?''

''The acoustic.''

''Okay. This is very good. Now I'm sure we asked you to bring a CD of a couple of your covers?''

''Yes'' I handed him the CD case, he opened it and put it into he's laptop. When it started to play, it was one of my favorite songs, Esmeé Denters' ''Admit it''. Usher tapped along the rhythm and seemed to like it. The next one was Miley Cyrus' ''The Climb'' it was a lot slower and calmer, but he seemed not to hate it.

''Your voice, it sounds different here.'' He said with a little bit of...disappointment in he's voice.

''I was just coming out of a sickness so my voice wasn't 100 % okay yet.'' He nodded. Then he pointed towards the piano that I hadn't noticed yet. It was shining black, and was standing right beside the window.

''Come on, let's test your voice range.'' He hit a cord and sung the vocal exercise a bit lower that he hit on the piano.

I sang for him for a while. When I stopped I saw Usher looking behind me and asked someone: ''What do you think?'' I turned around and then saw Justin there. He cleared his throat.

''I like her voice, it has a good ring to it... and she has a very wide range to her voice, so she can sing a lot of different songs... I say you found yourself a new face.''

''You're right. '' He looked at me '' So what do you think, do you want to sing for me?''

''Um...'' I looked at Justin, then Usher '' Yes.''

''Good, then come back on Friday, and come with your mother... You can stop by any time, okay? Just be sure you come by before 9 pm. We'll be recording with Justin in Studio number 4. It's on the 18-th floor, there are signs on the walls so it shouldn't be so hard to find it.''

''Okay, thank you so much!'' I smiled at him and shook his hand. He then handed me the CD back and I practically skipped out of the office, after I closed the doors after me I did my happy dance which practically is me jumping around doing dorky moves. After I was done with that I heard a laugh boom through the floor. Then I remembered the doors were made of glass. Frozen, I turned around and saw Usher trying to hold back he's laugh but Justin on the floor, breathless. I turned around, threw a piece of my hair over my shoulder, and acted as if nothing happened. I walked to the elevator and went to the hotel where I am staying. That night I twittered this:

''Had a fantastic day, nothing official yet, got to meet justinbieber and entertain him aswell...:/''

And five minutes later, I'd gotten 10 responses to that....

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

This is just a short notice.

I am going to continue this story on my other user, on . Ofcourse if you's like, My username is the same.

WHY?  
Because one user here told me about this place and there i dont have to have this story under hsm... so i hope

Please let me know if you'd like me to keep doing this... because if i'm only going to get 15 views on each episode... i'm not going to waste my time to do something for you guys. YOU are the ones that i share my ideas with and YOU are the people who inspire me :)

I hope you let me know of your opinion, love  
hsmtohsm2


	3. Chapter 3

Okay...so i just noticed that i hadn't posted the website on the previous page though I thought I had : D it is

and my user there is hsmtohsm2. But, since I just got my user done there, I can't upload ANYTHING for another two days, so you'll have to wait a bit.... i'll post the first epi, which I have up here, there as well, and then the second one right after it. Love you guys. hsmtohsm2


	4. Chapter 4

This is sick!!!!! i am posting the page for the third time now...

it is

http:// www .fiction press .com/u/ 705320/ ---- remove the blanks okay? Thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

NEW EPISODE FINALLY UP AT :  
ht tp:// www. fictionpress. com/s/2761318/ 1/Faith_A_Justin_B ieber_ Story

REMOVE THE SPACES!!!


End file.
